bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The new Reikon Kyuuban: Mitsuhide
Random fun with the family Myst was exhausted from her nightly hunt as she walked into the hideout in Mexico. When she walked into the door, Loran had woken up and released her Shikai, ready to attack if anyone came in without permission. "Put down your blade. Pan.. Thing...." Myst said into the dim light "Oh, its you." Loran answered, not expecting the vampire home that early. Myst flipped a switch, lighting the room. "If anyone wants to talk, hold them off for like an hour or so, ok?" Goldeneye sensed his love entering the house. "There is someone you need to talk to. A strange Shinigami entered the room. A man with a long hair braided on his back entered the room. He was wearing some kind of armor which color is lavander. His eyes quickly gazed upon Myst, knowing that she is the most different shinigami in the room. "Myst, its nice to be in your presence, seeing a lovely girl and all but, I came here to arrest you." "What? What is my crime?" Myst became upset. "Give me a reason and I will follow you." Of course she was lying through her teeth. She could kill him in moments, if needed. "No!" Shade just walked into the room, and drew his blade, an icy blue katana with a black snowflake handguard, the infamous Shinjitsu Zai-no. "Never threten my sister, or else. Am I clear?" Shade looked at the Shinigami with the most hatred anyone has ever seen. "Or else?" Mitsuhide was already at Shade's back, pointing his blade to his neck. "I don't want any sort of trouble, so please, come without doing anything stupid, Myst." "Hm. My hands are tied. If I attack, more of you will show up, but I can't let Myst go back to that God forsaken place." Shade dropped the angry look, and replaced it with fear. Myst looked at her brother and spoke into his mind. "Shade, even if I fall, when my soul is reborn, I will find you again and again. I love you, that's why I will go." Goldeneye looked like he was angry, but at himself for letting the Shinigami into his home, but he didn't want to start a war. Without another word, Myst looked over at Mitsuhide and gestured for him to open the Senkaimon. Mitsuhide saw how much this family loves Myst, but orders are orders, he cannot disobey them, or can't he? He sheathed his blade and sighed. "Fine...." He'll be in so much trouble if he return without the vampire, but.... He cares more for innocent people than that of the Central 46. "Open the gate." Myst dmanded. "If you don't take me in, the higher ups will wage war with the four of us, but Shade can scare most of them." she smiled. "Wait, I'll go wih you. If anyone messes with you, I can stop it. Even if I need to rot in jail." Shade looked at Mitsuhide and barged into his mind. "Don't panic. The central 46 will pay extra if you bring a demon as well. In other wotds, we both get what we want." Myst, however, tried to object, until Shade gave her that grin. Mitsuhide didn't say a thing and tried to open the gate but the gate didn't appear, someone locked it from the other side. "Shit..." He looked at Myst and Shade and smiled. "I guess your lucky...." Shade looked at the Shinigami. "Because you're one of the most kind of the Reapers, I guess I'll do a favor for you. If the portal won't oen by nightfall, we have more rooms open, so you can stay here. What do you say?" "Your just lucky enough that the portal won't open...." Mitsuhide was feeling dizzy, is it because of the vision he had earlier? His reiatsu weakened, and there he fainted. "Gold! Get him into a spare room. NOW!" Shade barked. This guy needed help. Could he turn him? No. That would have a bad drawback. A Hell Hunter. "Yes, oh mighty one." Goldeneye laughed as he picked Mitsuhide up and carried him to a spare bedroom. Myst was thinking about how to save Mitsuhide's life, which was fading fast. "Only one way..." For a moment, Mitsuhide opened his eyes, he doesn't know what is going to happen but he put his lives in the care of those around him, even for a day, he had those he could trust, unlike the days in Soul Society. Myst walked into his room, half ready to fight. "Sorry about my brother. He can be quite harsh somedays." She smiled again. But before he could reply, that bloodlust gripped her. "Do you trust me?" she asked. Myst needed him to agree with the act she was about to perform. "Your asking me if I trust a cute girl like you? You already know the answer." Mitsuhide could barely speak but will kept him alive and steady. "I'll explain this, then I will ask again. I will drain your blood and add my own. It will save your life, but it may hurt. So, do you trust me?" "Yeah, sure..." Mitsuhide's voice is fading, it getting weaker and weaker. His dying from some unknown illness. "Don't die then." she said as she barred her fangs. With a single move, she bit on Mitsuhide's neck, and split her own lip. The blood transefer had begun. Mitsuhide open his eyes, but now its pupil is blood red. He stood up and some kind of energy is flowing inside him. His feeling great! Myst, on the other hand, felt drained. "Heh. Happy? You saved me, I saved you. We're even." Mitsuhide couldn't help but hug Myst, she saved him although he was trying to arrest her. "I am in your dept." Kite was just passing by when he felt the Reikon Kyuuban Energy. He knocked on the door. Goldeneye opened the door, and saw a child with green hair. "And you are?" Myst, tired from the action she performed, weakly told Mitsuhide that all debts are repaid. Being grateful, Mitsuhide continued hugging Myst and apologizes for his actions. "Sorry Myst-sama..." "I believe I felt a Reikon Kyuuban's energy. I can feel it, take me to her." Kite said with those devilish Reikon Kyuuban eyes. "Sure. She said others like her anyway. Step this way." Goldeneye led Kite to where Mitsuhide was still hugging Myst. "Goldeneye. Wa-What are you doing here?" Myst asked startled. "Nothing. And don't worry, I don't care if other guys hug you, anything further though... Any way, this young man wanted to talk to you. Feeling something wierd, Mitsuhide prepared his battle stance. "Get behind me Milady....Something is not right." "What's wrong with you people, it's not like I'm going to hurt Myst." He faced Mitsuhide and said, "A newly turned Reikon Kyuuban? Well, Rest more. Your transformation probably tired you out." "Yeah. You hurt me and you will face Hell's A/C unit, aka, my younger brother. So what do you need?" Mitsuhide did not try trust the guy, his just plain wierd for him. He is still on his battle stance, not wanting Myst to be hurt. "13 Dracula. Myst, probably the most powerful Reikon Kyuuban in the world. I would like you to join the 13 Dracula, along with your friend." Kite asked. I will join on one condition, you explain what we are, what the 13 Dracula are, and any other question that suits my needs." "Me? Join you?" Mitsuhide laughed at the idea as he will only be loyal to Myst. "I shall not join you...." Kite just ignored Mitsuhide and replied to Myst, "Reikon Kyuuban, beings which suck spirit's soul and devours them after unless we want to mix our blood with them, creating a new Reikon Kyuuban Hybrid. 13 Dracula, the 13 most powerful Reikon Kyuuban in the world. Anymore questions?" "Ok. I'm in. Having others like us around might be helpful, and perhaps we can learn more about who we are." Myst said. "Think about what your doing." Goldeneye warned, not sure exactly what was happening. "If that's what you want Myst-sama" Mitsuhide bowed before his savior and humbly kissed her hands. "On second thought, only Myst can join. After all, only the best Reikon Kyuuban can join." Kite said proudly. He then turned to Goldeneye, "Is it ok if Myst lives at my 'home'? You and the other people can come too." Myst stiffened. "If I train Mitsuhide, can he one day join us?" Goldeneye nodded his head. "No funny stuff. But yeah she can." Mitsuhide smirked as he heard the word *training*. "Milady...Its seems like your undersetimating me, candidate for Captain of the 6th division: Mitsuhide Kechi." "Sure Myst-sama." He said to Myst. He turned to Mitsuhide and had the disgusted look, "Put the past behind you, Mitsuhide. You're aren't a full shinigami anymore, you're a Reikon Kyuuban. From now on, there shall be no more Soul Society in your heart. If you pledge that, you can join 13 Dracula until all 13 places are filled and you're not better then any of the 13." "Thank you. I don't think you told me your name yet, stranger." Myst relaxed a little bit. Mitsuhide sat down and feel weakened, his transformation weakened to the extent of fainting. "Nechiren, Nechiren Kite." Kite said. "Nice to meet you. Now let me go get my organic A/C up and running. He will kill me for having three guys near me at once though." "Sure" Kite said. After he said that, he unsheathed his sword. He said, "I'll be out for a while. There are a bunch of Menos outside." "Ok have fun." Myst looked at Mitsuhide, and kissed his cheek. Shade had just climbed the stairs to see his sister, her boyfriend, and two more guys. "What in Baels name?" "Who is Bael? And Who are you?" Kite asked. "Bael is an ex-God, and I am the organic A/C, Shade Kagekyo." Opening his eyes, Mitsuhide felt the kiss that Myst gave him and blushed. He quickly sat down and bowed his head. "I am sorry Milady."